The New Girl in the City
by FemmeFatale005
Summary: Sakura, a writer by profession decides to move to Tokyo from her hometown Osaka to lead a better life. What happens when this seemingly normal girl ends up in the turbulent lifestyle of a fast pace city. Finding her own identity while letting herself not to fall for a bastard is not as easy as she thought it would be.


**Disclaimer** : The only thing I own in this whole scenario is my laptop, the plot, and my imagination, thank you.

 **A/N** \- Hey folks, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I hope to get better with time so kindly bear with me, okay. The story will be based on my experiences as a girl who has relocated for work. If you have any idea, you can share with me freely. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated.

* * *

The New Girl in the City

"Sakura, wake up! It's nearing eight," a feminine voiced boomed from the kitchen downstairs.

Hearing no response from the said person, Mebuki Haruno started climbing the stairs to wake her lazy daughter up. It is already too late.

'The girl is such a sleepyhead; god knows what would she do without me?' Mebuki sighed fondly.

Being a single mother is tough, undoubtedly, yet she would admit her darling daughter brightens her day. No matter how hard things are, she knows as long as she has Sakura with her, she can go on. She is still finding it hard to accept the fact that her princess is going to leave her soon. 'Children grow up really fast, ne?'

"Wake up darling or you will be late. Gotta catch the train, right?" entering the room she roared. Seeing that the white bundle ball hasn't budged an inch yet, she climbed the bed and flunked the sheets to the sides.

"Just five minutes more, mom" sakura groaned in despair, she had never been a morning person "I will get ready after that,"

"No excuses lady, get up and be downstairs soon…. breakfast is ready and by the way, Ino called sometime before saying she will be here within an hour or two. Make sure you have everything packed, okay?"

"Yes, Mother!" Sakura raised her hands in defeat. 'Mom can surely be pushy' she smiled. Her mom is right; she needs to hurry up if she doesn't want to end up missing the train. 'Nope! Absolutely not.'

Stretching up a bit she stood up and reached towards the window to pull the blinds open. A wisp of wind kissed her face, skin prickling from the chilly weather outside. She has always loved it here. The view from her bedroom is awesome. She can see the outlines of mountains, proud and tall covered in the mist. The morning hues are beautiful enough to calm her senses. The quietness and serenity that the place offers are exactly what she needs to boost her imagination. After all, what's a writer without imagination?

'I am sure Tokyo will be a lot different from Osaka. I wonder how it is going to be there' she smiles to herself and turns back. 'Well, I should get ready fast. It's time.

* * *

"Hurry up, forehead!" Ino hollered from her car stationed at the parking.

"Yeah pig, I know we are late so just shut your mouth and drive now, will you?" sakura said sliding in the empty passenger seat next to her.

"Oh, how sweet of you to say that forehead," Ino replied sarcastically while starting the ignition to drive off. "You know, I always wondered how it will be moving to a new city. Tokyo must be a lot brighter than Osaka don't you think? And let's not forget the yummilicious boys you get to see there. Oh, my forehead! You are so lucky"

"Don't call me that, pig. And drive a little faster, we are already late."

"And whose fault do you think that is, your highness? Aye aye stop being so grumpy, we will reach there just fine so don't worry, okay." Ino assured the fidgeting girl beside her.

"Everything is under control…."

Not at all convinced, she slid a suspicious glance at her best friend and slumped further into her seat. 'Why didn't she hail taxi?!'

* * *

"I told you to drive faster!" Sakura blared furiously as she dragged her luggage behind Ino on the bustling station platform.

"It is not my fault that roads were jammed, forehead. You should have hurried up…hey, that's your train, right? Common, let's go!"

"Hey, slow down a little now, will you? The luggage is heavy!" Sakura replied while trying to catch up with her best that currently seems to be galloping across the platform. 'For someone wearing six inches heels, she surely is fast.'

"Suck it up forehead! Here, thank goodness," Ino panted breathlessly. They reached the train just in time. "I thought we won't make it."

"Yeah, me too."

The train whistled loudly signaling the time for departure. Turning back to her best friend she hugged her affectionately "what am I going to do without you? Thanks for everything pig"

"No need to be so mushy forehead! You know I will be meeting you soon, once my college gets over I will be there in a jiffy and then we would watch movies, date cute guys and have lots of fun!" Ino winked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura smiled "Well, I should be get going then. Let's meet up sometime when I come back, okay?"

"Yup! Stay safe, okay. " Ino waved.

"You too, pig" Sakura waved back.

Taking her seat by the window, she let herself slump into it. Heaving a sigh of relief, she looks outside. The trees and houses seemed surreal as they passed; reminding her again of the leap she has taken. There is no going back now. She is really gonna miss everything; her friends, her mom, her home. How couldn't she? They had been an inseparable part of her life as far as her memory serves her. And among all, she is gonna miss Ino, a girl she has always admired. She is the queen bee, the resilient one. Among the two, it was Ino who would take the lead while sakura was more of an introvert one. Maybe that's why their friendship blossomed so well. They would back each other up in times of worries and help each when things get tough. Ino had been her strength in more ways than one…Oh how much she is going to miss her.

'So this is what they call homesickness.' She mused. It has only been an hour and she is already feeling miserable. Even though she has been a meritorious student, being homeschooled didn't leave her with many opportunities to travel. This will be the first time she will be moving away from home for so long and honestly, she is kind of scared.

'I guess being on your own does that to you.' She lets her eyes wander off a little. It's beautiful outside.

Even if a little scared, she admits she is quite excited for this seeming turn of event. After all, her dream of working in Tokyo has come true. The place has everything she wants. Unlike Osaka, Tokyo is home to immense opportunities and who knows maybe fate has something better in stores for her. Life has its own ways of doing things after all.

Turning her gaze toward her bag, she pulls out the half-read novel and immerses herself in it.

'Maybe Ino is right. I might even get to date someone mice' she smiled dreamily 'Now that won't be bad, right?' She chuckles softly. 'Nope, not at all'

Ah! Life, here I come….. The new girl in your city.


End file.
